


The Search

by Jay_eagle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Birling Day, Dom Martin, Inspection, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by doorwaytoparadise - thank you, Claire :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doorwaytoparadise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/gifts).



> Inspired by doorwaytoparadise - thank you, Claire :)

“I don’t think you’ll find any Talisker _there_ , Martin.” Douglas raised his eyebrows, endeavouring to sound unconcerned, as Martin’s hands smoothed down his back. It was Birling Day, and Douglas had earlier glanced up from Phil’s traditional pat-down to catch Martin’s eyes across the portacabin – a shock of arousal jolting through him as he found them hungry and the slightest bit jealous. The rest of the day had dragged by achingly slowly for Douglas as a result, and even the £1500 tip they each had in their pockets (as a result of Wales’ surprise win) had failed to particularly interest him. All he had been keen to do was to get Martin home – and now it appeared that Martin’s thoughts had followed a similar direction.

 

“Legs apart.” Martin’s order was brisk and crisp, and Douglas obeyed, standing legs akimbo in the manner of an experienced navigator of the world’s security checkpoints. Douglas stared straight ahead, trying to look bored – and failing. Martin’s hands skimmed down the front of him, deliberately avoiding his arse to slide to the front of his thighs and down as the captain folded to his knees in front of him.

 

Martin made a show of checking his calves, Douglas twitching as Martin’s fingertips pushed up past his socks, the first touch of skin on skin far from where Douglas most wanted it. He could feel himself getting hard, but bit back his whine. Martin was running the show, after all.

 

Martin glanced up at him. “Hmm,” he mused, perfectly serious. “Nothing here.” He tugged the hem of Douglas’ trousers back down. “Shoes off.”

 

Martin undid the laces, easing Douglas’ shoes and socks off his feet and stroking a covetous hand over each as they were revealed. Martin sighed, and his hands gripped the backs of Douglas’ ankles for a second as he leant forward, Douglas’ hips twitching forwards on instinct, wanting desperately to feel Martin’s face against his cock. Martin nosed at it as his palms slipped upwards, but he drew away again to feel each of Douglas’ thighs thoroughly, to Douglas’ delicious frustration.

 

“You won’t find anything,” Douglas said, innocence in his voice.

 

“I disagree,” Martin replied, and stood. His hands ventured inside Douglas’ jacket, feeling his hipbones, his stomach, and higher up. Martin paused at Douglas’ nipples, thumbing them so they pebbled. “What’s this?”

 

“If you don’t know…” Douglas smirked, and was punished with a vicious pinch to each, making him gasp and screw his eyes closed before he blinked them open again, desperate not to miss anything.

 

“You don’t want to get on my bad side,” Martin warned.

 

 _I do,_ thought Douglas. _I really do_. He bit his lip. “It’s all above board,” he promised aloud.

 

“I need to see.” Martin stood back.

 

Douglas nodded, subserviently ducking his head as he stripped off his jacket, tie and shirt, leaving his top half bare to Martin’s gaze. “Nothing there.”

 

Martin regarded him speculatively, before stepping back in again. He traced one finger over a nipple, teased it with his fingernail to make Douglas’ breathing stutter. “Turn around.”

 

Douglas did so, leaning his hands on the wardrobe in front of him. Martin’s fingers twiddled the hair at his nape, both hands’ nails scratching lightly up and then down his scalp, making Douglas arch his neck at the sensation. “Just checking,” Martin said, coldly, and Douglas’ stomach lurched. “Now further down.”

 

Martin’s hands slid over Douglas’ broad shoulders, traced down his spine and round the front to his hipbones again, meaning Martin had to stand so he was flush against Douglas’ back, his breath raising goosebumps on Douglas’ skin as it tickled warmly. He could feel Martin’s erection against his arse; yearned to push back into it as Martin’s fingers drew lines over his hips. He resisted. “You’ve already searched there,” he pointed out, rather distantly proud that the words didn’t tremble.

 

“So I have,” Martin agreed. “Where haven’t I checked?” he asked, though Douglas could tell that the question was rhetorical. “Ah, yes.” He stepped back a bit, and cupped Douglas’ rear. “I haven’t examined you here.”

 

Douglas fought a whimper as Martin’s palms caressed him, curving possessively over his arse for him to lean back into the touch. “Mm,” he managed, and it took all his self-control not to reach down to touch himself but rather to keep his hands on the wardrobe. “Please?” he asked.

 

“One spot left,” Martin growled, still brisk.

 

“Yes,” Douglas said, fighting the urge to beg. He felt Martin’s breath on his neck again, bit his lips as Martin’s dominant hand slid into his trousers, around, to grasp the hardness in his boxers – a tantalising touch that didn’t move for a moment, no matter how Douglas wanted to thrust into it.

 

“I knew it,” Martin snarled. “On the bed.”

 

Douglas almost tripped over his feet in his eagerness. He lay down, his whole being thrilling to the sight of Martin towering over him domineeringly. “Trousers off,” Martin snapped, and Douglas obeyed as fast as he knew how.

 

Martin prowled over him in a single, predatory move, caging Douglas’ thighs with his knees and pinioning his wrists as Douglas made to reach for him. “No,” he ordered, and Douglas went lax in his grasp. “I will find it, Douglas, believe me.”

 

“Yes,” Douglas breathed again, and watched through hooded eyes as Martin’s hands moved down his chest, his stomach. He arched up into the touch, willing Martin’s palms to find his cock once more and gasping as Martin’s fingers brushed the outline of his erection, even though the sensation was blunted by his underwear.

 

Martin raised his eyebrows, but didn’t speak. Wordlessly, he tugged at Douglas’ boxers, allowing his erection to peek free. Douglas’ mouth went dry as Martin wrapped a hand round him, blessed warmth and tightness surrounding him at last.

 

“I need to investigate this,” Martin commented, a hint of playfulness flashing across his expression for the first time, though his features rapidly schooled themselves back into neutrality.

 

“Of course.” Douglas threw his head back as Martin began to move, finally, rapid strokes that would get Douglas off quickly and hard. Douglas moaned; the friction was dry, but this was exactly what he’d been imagining _all day._

 

“P-please,” he stuttered, speaking without even meaning to. He felt like an overcoiled spring, the tension inside him building to a point where surely, surely it must leap free.

 

“You don’t hide from me, Douglas.” Martin’s words were feverish. “Nothing. It’s mine – all of you – mine –“

 

“Yours –“ Douglas gritted out, a vow and a promise all rolled into one. “ _Close_ ,” he gasped, feeling his hips bucking against his will as Martin’s hand moved even faster.

 

“Good.” Martin’s eyes bored into Douglas’, the ravenous stare his undoing. “I want you to. I need to see.”

 

“Ah!” It was too much, beautiful excess, and Douglas snapped, his pleasure rushing through him, tips of toes to the ends of every strand of hair on his head. He pulsed out over Martin’s hand, over his own stomach, painting himself with evidence of his own ecstasy.

 

Martin’s hand on him gentled as the pleasure ebbed, sinking to a warm glow that tingled through Douglas' entire body. He’d reached to grip Martin’s thighs at some point, and now his gaze fastened on Martin’s groin, on the clear evidence that Martin had found searching Douglas just as… stimulating as Douglas had. He licked his lips, and glanced upwards, relishing the sight of the high colour on Martin’s cheeks.

 

Martin knelt up a little. “Roll over,” he commanded, and Douglas did so, the duvet be damned. They could wash it. “There’s somewhere I’ve yet to search.”

 

Douglas grinned into the pillow. “Mustn’t be negligent,” he said, voice muffled, and thrilled to the noise of the lube bottle being popped open, to the slick, wet sound of Martin preparing his fingers.

 

“Might be cold,” Martin warned, and Douglas felt his arse cheeks being pried open, the sensation of a slippery finger exploring his rim.

 

“Go ahead,” Douglas invited. “I’m all yours.”

 

“Yes,” Martin said, and Douglas could hear the slight smile in his voice. “I rather think you are.”

 

And Douglas closed his eyes and allowed Martin to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> I also post on Tumblr - come say hello at jay-eagle.tumblr.com if you'd like.


End file.
